Something New
by Sharcastic
Summary: Santana's going to college in Kentucky but is dragged back to Lima to attend Mr. Schuester's wedding. She knows her ex will be there, and since their breakup she hasn't been the same. She hasn't been happy. But when she finds herself waking up next to a certain blonde, she feels different. She feels, something new. (Quinntana endgame)
1. Constant Craving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Which isn't too upsetting now based upon the direction the show's going these days, but I thought I would try out something new, and I've been itching to write some Quinntana. So, here it is. Rated M for later chapters and Santana's potty mouth of course. ****All the errors here are mine.**

**Santana's Pov:**

Two years. That's how much time has gone by since I've been in a meaningful relationship. Yet here I am waking up in bed next to one of my closest friends with her legs tangled up in mine. It feels different. It's an odd thing waking up in a hotel room next to your best friend. I mean, even in my drunken state last night I knew exactly what I was doing, and I knew where this was heading. I did nothing to stop this, and I really didn't want to stop this…

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Britt! I don't want to go to Schue's wedding. I just can't do this yet."_

_The thought of seeing her there was absolutely terrifying. Rachel had big dreams of being in New York and me not knowing who or what I want to be just, wasn't enough for her or whatever. But you know what? Fuck her! I'm 20 years old. So what if I don't have all of the answers right now? Of course I'd rather have been in New York with her. Maybe not in a shitty loft with Lady Hummel following our every move with the latest musical he could get his tiny porcelain hands on, but I would have dealt with that to be with Rachel, but I wasn't enough. I'm not enough._

"_Come on Sanny! It will be fun. You need to actually get out some time, and I haven't seen you in forever" she pouts_

Nobody can turn down Brittany after the world famous pout. Seriously, she has to teach me how to do that.

"_Okay B. I'll go, but if Rac-" I couldn't bring myself to actually say her name. Ugh, I'm utterly pathetic. "If, Berry even mutters one word to me, I'm so fucking out of there."_

_She throws me her best million dollar smile and I can't help but chuckle. I missed her. I don't miss Lima, but it's nice seeing a familiar face every now and then, and it helps that that familiar face is attached to my best friend. I mean, Britts and I haven't been involved with each other in well over a year, and we finally got to a place where that doesn't matter and we can just be the friends we started out as. I can't help but smile as we leave her parents house, with our pinkies interlocked on our way to this disaster of a wedding. I'm suddenly reminded of freshman year where the most complicated thing about my day was whether or not I was going to make it to cheer practice on time. Why can't life be that simple anymore?_

_I take a deep uneven breath as we pull up to the Chapel? ...Church? ... Temple? Fuck it! The building that Schue's wedding is being held. Brittany smiles reassuringly over at me and I decide there and then that the best method is to just hurry up and get this over with. Hopefully this shindig is over soon._

_As I open the door and look around at the inside of this building with Brittany following a foot behind me, I'm greeted by an usher leading us to our seats. I scan the room hoping not to see that face that I can't seem to keep out of my dreams but it's to no avail as I spot her in the front row laughing and giggling next to a dopey looking Finn Hudson. It feels like salt in an open wound but I scoff and turn towards Brittany with the fakest smile I can muster._

_She looks over to where my line of sight and tries to glare at Rachel and Finn, but it just looks silly. There isn't a mean bone in Brittany's body and she knows that. I smile adoringly at my friend who really has the best intentions and just doesn't want me to be upset, and it truly makes me feel better having her by my side._

"_Well if you two are done with your moment here, I'd like to sit down."_

_I snap my attention towards the intruding voice but can't help the smile from contorting my face as that voice finally registers. _

"_Well, look what the cat drug in. I didn't expect you to show up today. I thought that professor you've been banging kept you on a 3 foot leash." I move my hand bag to the other side of the seat so Quinn can sit in its place._

"_Really, you're still on that?" Quinn scoffs "I'm no longer involved with him, not that it's any of your business."_

_I smile a thankful smile, glad that she finally decided that she didn't need to be banging an old married guy to feel something. Sure Quinn and I have our differences and may occasionally slap each other like we did a few weeks ago when I might have brought up the subject of her not visiting her daughter. I felt horrible about it as soon as Beth's name slipped from between my lips and regretted it instantly, but Quinn and I have never been the apologizing type when it came to one another._

_I could tell by her playful smile that we were okay though. And I'm grateful for that. After all, I consider her, just like Brittany to be one of my best friends._

"_Well good, you deserve better than some hairy married asshole of a man anyway." I truly meant it. I've never thought of Quinn romantically, well I haven't thought of Quinn romantically recently. For god sakes, this woman is beautiful. I'd have to literally be blind not to notice that. The fact of the matter is that deep down, behind Quinn's bitch façade, she's an amazing person, and deserves the best. Some old married professor, with a receding hairline just doesn't register as the best to me. _

"_Thanks, San." _

_I definitely catch her shy smile, but decide to comment on that some other time. Quinn and Brittany smile at me and right now, I'm content being here at Schue's sham of a wedding with my two best friends. That is until I look up at that front row._

_I already knew she was looking at me before I made eye contact. Fuck, that eye contact. Her chocolate orbs bore into mine with an intensity I haven't seen in forever, and I can't look away. Shit! I need to look away. I can't seem to look away._

_Quinn pats my knee and my attention is jerked towards her as she stands up._

"_Looks like there isn't going to be a wedding today. Ms. P didn't show up. Reception is still a go though." She sighs loudly as she makes eye contact with me just before she looks over at Rachel with one of the most infuriated looks I've seen from Quinn in a while and I'm a bit confused as of why she cares._

_I look back over to Rachel who appears to be engrossed back in conversation with Finn. Had I imagined that eye contact? I couldn't have imagined eye contact that intense. I swear, I could still feel her eyes on me and it had me on edge. I'm obviously losing my mind right now. I shake the image away from my head as I follow Britt to her car so we could head over to the reception. I knew this was going to be a disaster of a wedding. Hell, the bride didn't even fucking show up. I have no clue why we still have to go to the reception. It's just sad, really. _

_Once we're there, things don't seem so bad, which probably has something to do with the fact that I decided to bring my fake I.D. Tonight I'm Rosario Cruz and I'm going to drink until this god forsaken night is finally over. _

_Q and I flash our fake I.D's at the same time to the young, obviously inexperienced bartender who doesn't look like he even knows what the hell he's doing. I slowly sip on my champagne and look around at the familiar and new faces and breathe it all in. Being in a room with so many old friends is kind of great. Maybe that's just the champagne talking, but I really miss them. It's not like going to school in Kentucky is much different than going to school in Ohio. But at least here in Ohio, I have my friends. As much as I tried to meet new people in Kentucky, it just didn't feel the same. Of course I've made a few friends here and there, but we didn't connect like how I did with my friends here._

_As I scan the room I can see Brittany and Sam dancing, and they look so fucking happy together it's disgustingly adorable. The way he's dancing and smiling at her is so cheesy that I can actually smell it from here, but as long as he makes her happy, I guess I won't have a reason to murder him. The smile on my face fades as soon as I see Rachel happily dancing with Finn. It's not the fact that she's dancing with someone that's so hurtful. It's the fact that she's dancing with Finn that gets to me. After everything that went down towards the end of our Junior year between Finn and I, you'd think that she would want nothing to do with him. I mean come on, he fucking outed me in front of everyone that we knew. Just as I feel my Lima Heights attitude about to make its way to the surface I feel a hand on my elbow pulling me towards the dance floor._

"_Look Quinn, I'm not really in the mood to dance right now."_

_She doesn't stop pulling me to the dance floor. She simply just nods and smiles as she continues to lead me to our destination._

"_Oh calm down San, It's just a dance. I mean, unless you're scared that I'm still a better dancer than you."_

_A sound between a laugh and a scoff comes out of my mouth and it sounds absolutely ridiculous. There is no fucking way that Quinn PraiseJesus Fabray has ever been a better dancer than me. If she wants a dance off, then that's exactly what she will get. Except that we can't really have a dance off to a song this fucking slow. But when the next upbeat song plays, it's so fucking on! _

_I smirk and pull her in closer to me placing my hands on her waist._

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night Fabray."_

_She smirks back at me, pushing her body further into mine and I can't help the throaty chuckle that makes its way out of my mouth. The alcohol has had a hell of an effect on me and the mixture of her perfume and how close she is to me has my body on fire. I haven't felt this is a long time._

"_You look beautiful tonight Santana."_

_The compliment was unexpected and the blush that creeps its way up my face is embarrassing. I pull back looking her in the eyes, searching for some form of sarcasm, but only find sincerity. I mean shit, it's not often that someone is on the receiving end of a compliment from Quinn Fabray. _

"_Well you look pretty flawless tonight yourself Lucy Q"_

_The closeness is now having way too much of an effect on me. As we spin, turn, and glide together I feel on cloud fucking nine. I place my chin on Quinn's shoulder, wrapping my arms around her waist, but when I look forward, I'm hit with the image of Finn and Rachel dancing closely together. Rachel and I lock eyes and she has the audacity to look hurt as she lays her head on the chest of the overgrown man that she's dancing with. But through that hurt, we don't break eye contact. I can feel Quinn's hands rubbing idle circles over my back, and I certainly don't miss when Rachel's eyes dart back and forth between my face and Quinn's hands. When I notice Finn's hands running down the curves of Rachel's significantly toned body, I clench my jaw tightly. Nothing about that image sits well with me._

_Finn places a series of small kisses along the crook of Rachel's neck and I all but lose it right there. Through blurry eyes I can see Rachel's outstretched hand towards me as she pushes Finn away from her, but I need to leave. This image hurts way more than it should after all this time, but it still hurts none the less._

_I don't remember how Quinn and I got to the Hotel. (Hopefully we took a cab here) But once we're in the hotel room, things become a lot clearer. It's like that feeling when you're drunk underage and you almost get caught by your parents, and have to act as normal as your drunken mind can muster up. _

_Quinn's sitting on the edge of the bed looking shyly at me and I have my back against the hotel room door, probably looking as shy as she is. I'm not necessarily a shy person, especially when it comes to my sexuality, but a shy Quinn is just a sight for sore eyes._

_I tentatively walk over to her and slowly sit on the bed next to her and place my hand lightly over hers. She looks at my hand for a while before she looks up at me. When her eyes meet mine, I feel a fire burn inside me that has long burned out. _

_I slowly lean forward and gently press my lips to hers. The kiss is slow, tentative, yet passionate and it's just beautiful. When Quinn pulls back, she doesn't look nervous anymore. I can see the same fire burning in her eyes that's burning in my eyes and she just looks so… raw._

"_I've never been with a woman before Santana." She blurts out._

_I can't help but laugh out loud at that one. I literally doubled over in laughter grabbing on to my side as if the action would subside the pain I was feeling from my hysterical laughter._

_When I glanced over at her she looked agitated and was looking anywhere but directly at me, so I tried my hardest to collect myself to respond to her. When I finally sat up, I placed my hand gently against her cheek, guiding her face towards mine._

"_We don't have to do anything you don't want to do tonight Lucy Q. There's no pressure. Honest. I mean, even if you totally want to get all up on this." I dramatically wave my hands over my body to accentuate my point._

"_You're so full of yourself Lopez… Even if you are right." She mutters that last sentence so I could barely hear it, but I do and I can't stop the goofy smile that makes its way onto my face. I poke at her sides until she starts smiling, then eventually I end up on top of her full on tickling her sides until she begs me to stop._

"_San! Please! I can't fucking breathe!" she laughs out and I move my hands from her sides to each side of her head and stare curiously at her. Why haven't I noticed just how beautiful this woman is? Seriously._

"_Stop looking at me like that San."_

_She turns her head away. It's dark in the room, but with the moonlight on her face, I can see that she's furiously blushing. I can't stop myself as I lean down and press my lips to hers once again. The kiss is more passionate and heated this time. My tongue darts across her lips until she opens her mouth, giving me access to her mouth. Our tongues dance around the inside of each other's mouths, exploring as much as they can. I unknowingly grind my hips down into her core but I stop as soon as I hear her audible gasp._

"_Fuck Q, I'm sorry. Is this too fast?" I move to get off of her but she grabs hold of my arm and pulls me in closer._

"_No, San I'm just… I've never done this before. I haven't slept with my professor. I haven't slept with anyone since I got pregnant with..."_

"_..Beth" I finish for her. "Shit! I didn't know. How come you never told me?"_

_She chuckles and we both sit up as we continue to engage in conversation._

"_It's not really a conversation starter San, and I wasn't aware that you were interested."_

_I didn't know what to say. I had no clue that Puck was her first, and only. For all I know, they only had sex once, and Quinn was drunk, so I'm pretty sure it wasn't exactly a 'romantic moment'. I couldn't be with Quinn right now after we've both been drinking. She deserves to have a special first time with whomever she decides to be with, even if it's not me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled back the blankets and tucked myself in, patting beside me to signal Quinn to lie beside me. Once Quinn was settled in, I pulled her towards me so her head was lying on my chest and silently, we fell asleep. We've slept together a thousand times since freshman year, but tonight… It feels different. I actually really like it._

_(End Flashback)_

I remember every kiss and every touch as I recap the night, and can't help but smile. I can hear my phone buzzing on the end table beside the bed and although I'm reluctant to move because Quinn is sleeping so peacefully, curiosity gets the best of me and I slowly reach for my phone. Thankfully Quinn only stirs slightly, but moves over to the opposite side of the bed and returns to what looks like a peaceful slumber. I can't help but admire her form. She really is stunningly beautiful.

When I finally grab my phone thumbing through all the missed calls and texts from Brittany, one last unread text messages catches my attention. I had a text message from one, Rachel Berry. My mind tells me not to read it right now, and just wait until tomorrow when my best friend isn't sprawled out underneath the blankets after a pretty intense make out session, but I need to know what it says. I thumb open the message and sigh as I take it all in.

**Santana, please call me. What you saw with Finn and I wasn't want it appeared to be. Believe me when I say that I didn't want him to kiss me. I didn't even want to dance with him San. I was honestly just trying to distract myself from thinking about you all night, which I failed miserably at. I figured, you didn't want to see me, so I didn't think it would hurt you if I danced with anyone. I hope you're okay. I know that you're probably with Quinn right now judging by the way that the two of you were dancing tonight, but I just needed to let you know that I miss you, and didn't plan on upsetting you, if that's what I did. Please just, call me when you can Santana. Please. –RB***

Leave to Rachel to send an entire paragraph via text message. I could practically hear her voice as I read that to myself, and it killed me. I can't deal with this shit tonight. So I turned my phone off and placed it gently on the table. I rolled on my side away from Quinn and as I pulled the blankets back over myself, then I felt her arm wrap possessively around my waist as she pulled me closer towards her. I could feel her chest against my back, and oddly enough, it was rather comforting right now. I melted into her embrace and drifted back to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a new day, and I'll deal with whatever is going on with Rachel then, but right now? It's just me and my best friend… sleeping together… almost having sex. What a fucking day.

**A/N: Oh, and I don't know what all this "A/U", "Canon"stuff means, so don't be too upset if I can't provide you with any fancy writing terms heh. I just write it all down as I invision it. ****There will be some mentions of Pezberry, and Rachel's character won't always be the good guy in this story.** Please review. I would love to know what you all think so far. It will give me that much needed inspiration to either keep going, or hang up my hat so to speak.


	2. Stop Making a Fool Out of Me

**Disclaimer: I still definitely don't own glee. All mistakes here are mine, and I apologize in advance for them :)**

I can't say that I felt like sunshine dust when I finally woke up.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table I realize that it's nearly 12 in the afternoon. I can literally hear my brain pounding as I finally open my eyes only to get a view of the piercing sun letting its unwanted presence known. I probably won't be using that fake I.D again anytime soon I think to myself as I begrudgingly sit up.

I look curiously around the room after patting the side of the bed after realizing that Quinn was no longer there. Go figure that Quinn would have a case of gay panic and go running for the hills. Whatever, if she doesn't want to remember what happened here last night I won't bring it up again. I knew I shouldn't have come back to Lima. The way she looked at me last night though made me think that something was different.

I try to shake the thoughts out of my head as they begin to frustrate me more and more and finally decide on taking a shower hoping that it will clear my mind a bit. The shower felt nice but I couldn't help but keep replaying the events of last night in my head. Of course seeing Rachel at Schue's wedding was a complete and utter disaster. If I could magically get rid of the way I still felt about her I would.

Rach and I began actually dating the summer after our junior year. I finally decided that it was time for me to stop being a bitch and try to be a little nicer to people… Well, nicer to the people in the Glee club at least. Rome wasn't built in a day. Everyone had left for the summer. Quinn decided that she would go and visit her sister Frannie in New York. Britt's spent her summer in L.A at some kind of summer dance camp. Which I didn't even know existed. Who willingly spends their summer a camp, for dancing? At least she got to be in L.A. I can't blame the girl. I'd do the same if I had the option. Of course my parent's decided to go on their own personal vacation (Daughter not included). Long story short, I ran into Berry at a local coffee shop and realized she was actually pretty cool. We started dating soon after that, but she wanted to keep it quiet until she was ready to tell everyone, which never happened because she decided that she would go running back to the towering oaf of a man, Finn Hudson right after we won Nationals senior year. Apparently since she finally had a reputation to protect, she couldn't be seen with the only open lesbian in Lima, Ohio.

I feel the tears pooling in my eyes and my vision becomes blurry at the memory of having my heart ripped out. I'm Santana Fucking Lopez, but I still have feelings and shit. Even if I don't let people I believe I care, I hurt too.

I sigh and let the water cascade around my head as I collect myself.

No fucking way am I going to let this shit get to me anymore. It's been two years. I need to just, get over this. People are just going to come, and eventually they're going to leave. It happened with Brittany, It happened with Rachel, and it feels like it's happening all over again with Quinn. Why I'm letting the fact that Quinn left me alone in a hotel room upset me is confusing. We didn't even have sex.

The thought of actually having sex with Quinn makes its way to my head and I can feel the arousal pooling between my legs. I'd thought about what it would be like to be with Quinn once or twice before Britt and I got together, but I just figured she was straight as an arrow. Come on, she was in the celibacy club. Plus I'm pretty sure that every single bookmark she owned was a quote from the bible. Nothing about that exactly screams "I might be a little gay".

I smirk and finally turning the now too cold water off, even though a cold shower would really help right about now.

When I step out of the shower, I reach for one of the towels on the rack and wrap it snugly around myself deciding not to dry my hair.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I was hit with the familiar scent of coffee. I know damn well I didn't make any coffee and at first it scared the shit out of me. I was seconds away from grabbing the nearest lamp and going all sorts of Lima Heights Adjacent on someone. That is, until I saw a very shy Quinn Fabray.

"I uhm, bought you some coffee. I wasn't sure if you were hungry, so I just got you a bagel." She said with two outstretched hands. One hand was holding the cup of coffee and the other holding a small brown bag.

The timid way she looked was beyond adorable. But I didn't know what to say. I was sure that she ran to the nearest temple she could find to confess all her latest gay shame. Or however the hell that shit works.

"I thought you left?

She maintained strained eye contact with me, and I could tell that her eyes wanted to roam elsewhere.

The thought made me smirk a little. Obviously glad that I could have this new, intriguing effect on Quinn that I've never seen before.

"Did you want me to leave? I could go ahead and go if my presence is bothering you." She snapped, and I knew had to choose my next words carefully when I noted the panic on her face.

She placed the things in her hand on the table and hurriedly went to grab her things. When I finally registered what she was trying to leave my body kicked into action before my mind did, and I grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her into me.

"Don't leave" I said.

Those two simple words instantly made Quinn relax a bit, but I could see from her facial expression that she was still on edge.

"Okay." She cleared her throat and backed a few feet away from me looking at the ground. "Just put some close on first."

I laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of her being shy. She's probably seen me naked a thousand times in the Cheerio locker room, but not my nudity was suddenly a "problem" for her?

Now probably wasn't a good time to poke fun at her. I didn't want her to dart out of the room leaving a glass slipper behind, so I decided just to put some clothes on and make everything easier for both of us.

"Happy?" I asked as I emerged from the bathroom in the dress that I had on the night before.

It probably would have been a good idea to bring an extra pair of clothes, but I had no idea that I'd end up in a hotel having a heavy make out sesh with Quinn.

"Very." She looked away.

An awkward silence crept its way into the hotel room and I knew I had to say something to break this awkwardness. I figured she was acting this way because of the events of last night being too much for her to handle, so I might as well nip that shit in the bud right now.

"Look Q, I know we were both drunk last night, and things got pretty heated. So let's just forget it ever happened, and save ourselves from this awkward situation we're enduring right now. It was obviously just all a mistake" I ranted.

I was only half telling the truth. Last night positively didn't feel like a mistake to me. That was the strongest I've felt about anything in a long time.

She looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language with that signature Quinn Fabray eyebrow displayed on her face.

I immediately expected some sort of relief, or even a sarcastic comment about how she just did it for some bull shit college experience. Quinn and I were best friends in High School because we could both emulate that bitch persona we were oh so known for, but I changed and apparently so did she.

"I don't want to forget what happened last night Santana." She said sadly.

She took a small step closer to me and gave me a look I figured to be complete sincerity.

"Did you think I kissed you back last night because I was drunk? Because I wanted to say that I got to have some silly lesbian college experience? Maybe, last night was a mistake for you, but you're my best friend Santana. I wouldn't use you like that." She ranted.

When I saw the hurt on her face I felt extremely small. Why couldn't I just keep my fucking mouth shut? Of course Quinn wouldn't use me like that. I'm such an idiot.

I apprehensively reached my hand forward towards her arm and when it made contact, she pulled it away as if the contact burned her.

"No Santana! I don't need your pity. If you want to forget last night happened, then you go ahead and do that. Maybe I should just do the same." She snapped

"Quinn." I said pleadingly

"You know what? No. I should just leave. I don't know why I even came back. I had a wonderful time last night San, even if it was just some forgettable mistake to you. I'll just see you later."

Before I could shape together a legible sentence Quinn was gone, and the door slammed behind her.

Of course she'd leave me. Who wouldn't? Who hasn't?

I plopped on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands.

Not even a minute later my phone rings.

I reach for it quickly, hoping maybe it was Quinn. God, I hoped it was Quinn, but it turns out that luck wasn't on my side today.

I take a deep unstable breath and answer the call after a few more seconds, but didn't say a word. I couldn't find it in myself to say anything. I didn't even know why I was answering the phone.

"Santana?" the voice asks worriedly.

"Helloooo?... Santana, are you there?" she drawls

I figure since I answered the phone, the least I can do is respond to the person calling.

"Hi Rachel"

**A/N: A short update for today. I left this one kind of angsty, but I'll try to get an update in tomorrow. Your reviews will only inspire faster updates. Plus hey, every review just makes me want to keep writing, so please review. I would like to know your thoughts. And I'll definitely try to get that Rachel/Quinn smackdown 08. ;)**


	3. Winter Is All Over You

** Winter is All Over You - First Aid Kit**

**Disclaimer: I tried to buy Glee from Ryan Murphy so I could write the 100th episode and add some Quinntana action, but he turned me down. So sadly, I don't own Glee. **

A phone call from Rachel wasn't exactly unexpected for me. We've been through this cycle numerous times over the last 2 years. Finn would do something stupid (obviously) then they would break up, and I'm the first person Rachel would come running to knowing that I won't turn her away.

I laugh inwardly at the thought of High school me saying "Never say no." I just wish I could have told Rachel no.

Not being able to say no to Rachel is exactly what led me here to the Lima Bean.

When Rachel called this afternoon I agreed to meet her here for lunch. I know I probably should have just told her that I was busy, or just have brushed her off, but when Quinn left I couldn't stomach the idea of being alone.

I briefly entertain the idea of leaving and calling Quinn to try to reconcile for last night, but before I delved too far on the thought I heard the door open. I didn't need to look up at the person entering to know that it was Rachel. She looked so happy, and knowing that it wasn't me that was making her smile that notorious Rachel Berry smile was heart shattering. That smile made me wish I could go back to the way I was in high school. I'd take being a cold hearted, non-caring, short fused bitch over feeling this shit any day.

"Hello, Santana. I apologize for being late, but I lost track of the time. I nearly didn't have time for my daily morning ritual. I'm positively sure that if I were to have missed one minute of my elliptical time that my whole sleep/wake schedule would be-"

"Why did you want me to come here, Berry?" I interrupted her mid rant.

I was pretty sure that if I let her continue talking about her "morning ritual" then we would be here all day, and ain't nobody got time for that.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She stated, obviously irritated that I interrupted her speech about the importance of having a morning ritual and blah, blah, blah. "I haven't seen you in nearly a year Santana, and I had some news that I wanted to share with you."

She looked up at me nervously as if she was deliberating whether or not she was going to share her news with me.

"Well out with it short stack. I've got better things to do." I lied. I really had nothing else to do.

She let out a deep breath as if she had been holding it for the past few minutes.

"I just wanted to tell you that Finn and I are, well the other night Finn asked… He wanted to know if I would…"

I turned my attention to her, hoping this conversation wasn't going in the direction that I assumed it was going in.

"He wanted to know what Rachel? Spit it out." I snapped

"He asked me if I would marry him last night Santana… and I said yes."

She smiled brightly at me expecting me to be happy with this bit of information, like I was one of her best friends. There is no fucking way I'm going to be happy for her. I just felt like she was toying with me at this point. This was just a knife in the back.

I stood abruptly grabbing all my belongings, ready to leave but not before I could give her a piece of my mind.

"What about all that shit you texted me last night? Do you not remember what you said?" I asked but didn't give her time to answer. "Well let Auntie Tana refresh your memory."

I was starting to feel like my old high school self. Although I said it's what I wanted, I wasn't prepared for Snixx to make an appearance here at the Lima Bean. I knew I was about to say some really mean and hateful things if I didn't get out of there, and I was at my breaking point.

"You told me that what I saw with you and Lumps McGee wasn't what it looked like and that you didn't want him to kiss you. You said that you danced with him so you could stop thinking about me. How does someone go from not wanting to be around someone to agreeing to marry them?!"

She thought for a moment trying to figure out how to articulate her next words. Tears were building in her eyes, but I wasn't having it. Not today.

"You know what? You don't even have to answer that. I don't care anymore. I'm glad you're going to marry the Oaf. You deserve him Rachel." I bit out with a fake smile

"You really do. You know why?" I leaned towards peering at her with my hands on the table. "You deserve him because you finally get to be with someone as idiotic and self centered as you are. I'm just glad you didn't leave the job to me, because there is no way I could handle another minute of being in the same room as you. When he finally decides to leave you, again… don't come crying to me because I'm done with you Rachel. So. Fucking. Done." I scathed as I slid my hands from the table back to my sides.

I took in her crying appearance and for once, it didn't bother me that she was crying. It would have hurt me to see her like that before, but not this time.

I scoffed and turned on my heel, not even glancing back as I left the Lima Bean, and left Rachel.

I sat in my car for a good couple of minutes before I began driving. I didn't know where I wanted to go. I didn't feel like going home and dealing with any of my overly nosey family poking their way into my business.

So I just drove. I drove for around 10 minutes before I finally stopped my car. I felt like I was auto pilot at that point.

I had to look around just to see where I was. Driving like that couldn't have been safe. Yet here I sit, outside of Quinn's house.

_Since I'm here, I might as well go in right? What's the worst that can happen? She probably already hates me._

When I made it to Quinn's porch I tentatively rang the doorbell. The second I rang it, the conversation we had this morning played thought my head. _Maybe this is a bad idea. I could leave before she gets to the door. Yea, I'll just do that. What the fuck? I'm Santana Lopez. I'm pretty sure I can handle a conversation with Quinn. We've had enough slap battles to have a conversation… no matter how awkward it is._

I'm brought out of my thoughts abruptly but Quinn's front door swinging open.

Standing in the doorway is a very angry Quinn, but her facial expression softens as she takes in my appearance and she reaches a hand out to me which I hesitantly take.

"Santana? Why are you crying?"

I wipe at my face with my free hand, wiping the tears away with it. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. As embarrassing at it was, I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"I don't know. I didn't realize that I was crying."

She pulls me in the house closing and locking the front door behind us as, and then before I could object she enveloped me into a tight hug which I immediately melted into.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and buried my face into the crook of her neck where I sobbed openly as she whispered soothing words into my ear.

Her hands were rubbing soothing patterns along my back and it felt spectacular.

I took a deep breath and the smell of her vanilla body wash and her lavender shampoo instantly relaxed me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist pulling her as close to me as I could so I could inhale more of that intoxicating smell. Her scent was absolutely enthralling right now, and I couldn't force myself to pull away from her.

I slid my hands from her back to grab hold of her waist and pressed a light kiss to the crook of her neck. I could feel her sharp intake of breath underneath my lips and that only made me want to continue.

I pulled away from her and met her gaze warily. I've never seen her look at me with this much affection and it made my heart ache. Hell, I've never seen anyone look at me like that, not even Britt.

I slowly lifted my hands to each side of her face, gently rubbing her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs as I leaned closer to her and pressed my lips firmly against hers.

She didn't respond at first, but when I moved my body flush against hers, she met the kiss hungrily. I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I instantly granted it access to my mouth.

The second I felt her tongue against mine, I couldn't control the embarrassing moan that vibrated between our mouths.

It felt as though I had lost all control of my actions. I couldn't stop my body from reacting to Quinn's touch even if I wanted to. Every single nerve felt like it was on fire.

I fisted her shirt tightly in my hands pulling her roughly into my body, desperately needing the contact. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and I was gone. I needed her, and I needed her now.

I pulled my hands away from her much to her disapproval, and unzipped the side of my dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. Quinn's eyes burned hungrily into every inch of my body and it made me nervous, but I couldn't let that show right now. I smirked as I placed my hands on Quinn's waist, guiding her to turn the other way so her back was pressed against my chest. I pressed soft kisses along the back of her neck and she craned her neck to the side allowing me better access. I slowly slid my tongue along the side of her neck, occasionally nipping at the bare skin which caused Quinn to moan each time. When I slid my hands down to the waistband of her sweatpants, I could feel her breathing heavily against my chest, and she was shivering with need.

I leant forward and flicked her earlobe with my tongue before I whispered in her ear.

"Are you nervous Fabray, or do you just really want me?" I smirked.

She turned around and walked me back until my back was pressed against the front door. I faltered a step, not expecting Quinn to be so brave, but who am I kidding? This was my former cheer captain. I should have known better. Quinn was never generally the shy type.

She smirked and grabbed my wrists and held them firmly against the door above my head and smirked mischievously at me.

"Oh you have no idea how bad I want you Santana. How bad I've always wanted you." She stated as she pressed a gently kiss to my jaw line.

"A-always wanted me?" I asked nervously.

She pulled back and looked at me shocked like she just lost her most prized possession but didn't let go of my wrists.

"No. Of course not a-always. I didn't mean to say always." She turned away from me nervously and let go of my wrists, taking a step back.

I didn't believe it for a minute.

I smiled and pulled her into me and turned our bodies so our previous position was reversed. I pressed her against the door and held her hands above her head.

"I think you did mean to say always Fabray, and I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you meant by always."

She squirmed under my body and tried to pull her wrists from my grasp, but I just tightened my grip, pressing my body more firmly against hers and pressing my knee between her legs.

"Okay!" she gasped, but I didn't miss how she pressed her core into my leg and that made me smirk.

Just as she was about to explain, the sound of the garage door opening pulled us both away from our discussion. I scrambled to grab my dress and pulled it on quickly as a car pulled into the garage.

We both sat on the couch as if we were just having a casual conversation when Mrs. Fabray walked in the house, and into the living room.

"Oh, Santana! I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed as she strode forward to encase me in a quick hug.

"Hey, Mrs. F. I just thought I'd come over and see how Quinnie here was doing and catch up a bit."

I looked at Quinn in the corner of my eye and could tell that she was blushing. Way to not be obvious Quinn! But it didn't seem like Judy caught on, and I was grateful for that.

"Well you should stay for dinner! We would love to have you. It would be like old times. You can even bring Rachel."

I tensed up for a second. I totally hadn't even thought about Rachel since I got here. It was a painful reminder, and I tried to play it off, but Quinn was looking at me questioningly.

"Rachel and I aren't exactly friends these days, and I would stay, but I promised to grace Brittany with my presence for dinner." I forced out a laugh, trying to make it as sincere as possible, but I could see that Quinn wasn't buying it.

"Oh, well maybe you could stop by for dinner tomorrow?" Mrs. Fabray asked, and I couldn't turn down such a nice offer. She was like a third mom to me, after B's mom of course.

"Of course! It would be my pleasure." I smiled genuinely and gave her a quick hug. "I better get going, before I'm late. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Fabray, and Quinn, it was a pleasure catching up with you." I practically purred that last bit and it had Quinn blushing frantically.

"Yea, you too San." She hurriedly guided me to the door.

"I expect that explanation soon, Q." I stated seriously.

"Yea, well we'll see about that… Sannie." She joked, closing the door behind me as I left.

On the way back to my house, I couldn't keep Quinn out of my mind. I don't exactly know what she meant when she said she always wanted me, but I sure as hell wanted to find out. Quinn and I haven't exactly gotten along, and I know that most of that is because I was pretty much a bitch throughout high school, but I was pretty sure that Quinn couldn't stand me let alone want to be in the same room with me. I have two weeks until I had to go back to Kentucky to find out and if it took the whole two weeks, then so be it.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. It was tough for me to stop writing. I wanted to keep it going, but I thought I'd leave some room for them to grow. I can't just jump right into the sex guys (: It shall happen soon enough though. Tell me what you think? **


End file.
